


How To Disappoint Your Grandmother

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, CEO, Coming Out, Crack, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Lawyers, Long Shot, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Romance, but no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: CEO Jung Jaehyun’s grandmother has a plan to marry him off so that she can have a great grandchild. She hires a beautiful lawyer named Naeun to work with him, but Jaehyun is more interested in Naeun’s right hand man Kim Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 51
Kudos: 723





	How To Disappoint Your Grandmother

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far one of the most random things I have ever written. I have been wanting to write a Jung family fic for a while now and today is partially the day (because it's not complete), anyways please enjoy! Also, this is almost 13.5k, so it's a long one.

“I want a great grandson.”

“I want a Lamborghini but my wife won’t let me.” Jung Yunho tried to pick up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks but his mother slapped his hand with her spoon. This was not what he came to visit her for. “Ow!!”

“I am serious,” Grandma Jung narrowed her eyes. “I want a great grandson.”

“I hear you, and what are you telling me for?” Yunho pouted. “You should be talking to your grandchildren.”

“I did.” She sighed. “Soojung is going through a breakup so I can’t possibly be asking her, and Jaehyun said he hasn’t found anyone suitable.”

“Well then, we can’t do anything can we?’ Yunho shrugged, picking up that piece of chicken he dropped.

“How long has Jaehyun been single?”

“Been a while now I think.” Yunho said. “I haven’t seen him bring anybody home for a long time.”

“What happened to that young model he dated?” Grandma Jung closed her eyes to try and remember her name. “What’s her name… ah….”

“Somin?”

“Yes! Somin! What happened to her?”

“Ma, they broke up ages ago.” Yunho rolled his eyes. “Somin left for America to pursue her modelling career.”

“And how is she doing now?”

“Apparently she’s doing very well.”

“Well Jaehyun is now the CEO of the company, maybe she will come back for him.”

“I doubt that highly, I heard she’s shagging it up with some Tiktok celebrity.” Yunho shrugged and finished his bowl of rice. “Besides, Jaehyun is still young.”

“I was married when I was his age.”

“Ma, when you were his age TV was still in black and white. Cut him a break. He can get married when he wants to. I married in my late 30s and I turned out fine.”

“Yes but who was it that pushed you to get married?” Grandma Jung raised an eyebrow. “If I hadn’t pushed you to marry Bo Ah you would still be living with me and chasing after college girls in short skirts who don’t love you.”

“Damn ma, do you have to attack your own son?”

“Who else am I supposed to attack?” Grandma Jung sighed. “How old am I supposed to be until I have my first great grandchild?”

“You’ve got many years ahead of you ma.”

“Doesn’t mean you should take advantage of it! Have you tried setting Jaehyun up with a nice girl?”

“I’m not about to interfere with my children’s love life!”

“You let me interfere with yours!”

“Exactly, and look how that turned out! OW!!!”

“I heard that.” Bo Ah appeared from behind with a metal bowl in her hand. The gracious lady of the Jung family was just as fierce as the matriarch, and has apparently picked up a strange affinity for whacking the Jung men with cutlery.

“I didn’t mean you love, I meant all my other exes.” Yunho pouted.

“You better.”

“You two should talk to Jaehyun.” Grandma Jung said. “Try to introduce him to a nice lady. He’s young, handsome, smart and rich. He would make the perfect catch for any woman.”

“Yeah, except he doesn’t want them.” Bo Ah muttered under her breath and Yunho coughed loudly to cover her words and he glared at his wife.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing ma.” Yunho cleared his throat. “We are not getting involved in Jaehyun’s personal life and that’s that.”

“You can’t force love mum,” Bo Ah said. “Jaehyun will find his when the time is right.”

“Fine, if you won’t intervene, I will.”

“MA!!”

“Mum!!!”

“Ma, what are you going to do?” Yunho grabbed his mother’s hand as she stood up.

“Don’t you worry.” Grandma Jung smiled. “Leave it to Mama.”

******************************

Soojung was a little too excited to storm into her brother’s room early the next morning. “Did you hear that grandma is going to whore you off?”

“The better question is when did she stop trying to whore me off,” Jaehyun sighed as he focused on doing his tie in the mirror. He was in the midst of dressing up for breakfast before going to work. “I knew this was going to happen when she talked to me during our visit yesterday.”

“Well what are you going to do?” Soojung said, leaning against the door. “Either one of us has to cave in and give her that damn great grandkid.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Jaehyun groaned. “You’re older.”

“Excuse me but I am still mending my heart after Pete walked all over it and stomped it like a bulldozer.”

“As if you don’t have your eye on Donghan, that sitcom actor you have been hanging out with.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. Soojung was the owner of a famous fashion label named Krystal and was very familiar with the entertainment industry’s big players and trending social media influencers. Pete was a famous Instagram model who turned out to be a big fat catfish who did nothing but lie on his tax returns.

“We are just flirting. Nothing serious is going to develop. He’s a nice guy, but his nose is a little too big.”

“Hey, you know what they say, big nose, big penis.”

“Is that why yours is so tiny?”

Jaehyun threw a comb at his sister as she walked away laughing.

******************************

“And then you will end the day with a meeting with our Italian representatives.” Mark Lee read his boss’s schedule for the day. “Oh, and your gym training is on as usual.”

“Thank you Mark.” Jaehyun sighed as he lifted the coffee mug to his lips. “That will be all.”

“Sir, your grandmother is in office today.”

“What?” Jaehyun’s head shot up. “Why? Does my father know?”

“Yes sir, the chairman is with her.” Mark answered.

“Shit, what time is that meeting with the finance department?”

“Uhm…2pm sir.”

“Move it up to… 15 minutes from now.”

“Excuse me what?” Mark’s jaw dropped. “Sir…”

“Do it!!! Hurry!” Jaehyun urged. He tried to clean up his desk but soon, he heard the clacking of heels against the floor. He knew that sound anywhere, and he knew he was well and truly fucked.

“Madam.” Mark bowed immediately at Grandma Jung, wife of the late founder of Jung Corporation, mother to Jung Yunho, the company chairman and grandmother to Jung Jaehyun, CEO of the company. At 82 years old, she is still as sharp as ever and remains impeccably dressed for a woman her age. No one can say no to her.

“There’s my boy.” Grandma Jung smiled widely at Jaehyun who stood up and bowed. “How have you been doing?”

“I’m great grandma.” Jaehyun smiled. As if she wasn’t just questioning his love life a few days ago over a plate of fried fish.

“Son, I would like you to meet Lee Naeun.” Yunho introduced a beautiful girl standing behind him, dressed in a demure black skirt and matching white top. “She will be heading the company’s legal division.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jung.” Naeun extended her hand.

“Please, Mr. Jung is my dad, call me Jaehyun.”

“Oh, are we on first name basis already?” Grandma Jung grinned and Jaehyun frowned, immediately realizing where his grandmother was going with this. “Isn’t this an interesting development?”

“Grandma, please.”

“Why don’t you join us for lunch with Naeun, and help her get acquainted with the company?” Yunho said. “You guys will be working closely from now on.”

“Of course.”

“We’ll leave you to attend to your work.” Grandma Jung smiled. “We’ll see you later.”

Jaehyun waited until his family disappeared along with Naeun to sink back down in his seat and sighed. He should have known this was coming, his grandmother was not the kind of person to give up on something she wants, and she no doubt found a way to get his dad involved.

“I bought someone with me,” Naeun smiled as she entered the restaurant and walked up to the Jung family’s private table. “This is Kim Doyoung, my longtime partner. We have worked together on many cases and he’s an excellent lawyer as well.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kim.” Grandma Jung beamed. “Please, take a seat.”

Doyoung and Naeun spotted the two empty seats at the round table between Jaehyun and his father. Naeun looked at Doyoung for a bit. Doyoung immediately sat down next to Yunho and pulled the other chair out for Naeun. Now Naeun was sitting next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun pretended he didn’t see his grandmother smile even wider.

“I have read your resume and your background is fascinating.” Grandma Jung said. “You took over your father’s law firm for a bit?”

“Yes, I was interim partner for a few years while my father was battling health issues.” Naeun said. “It wasn’t easy because I had just passed my bar exam not too long before that, but that experience has really molded me into who I am today.”

“That’s wonderful, a woman should be independent,” Grandma Jung nudged her grandson. “Don’t you think so?”

“Absolutely.” Jaehyun smiled forcefully at Naeun. “I look forward to working with you.”

“What do you enjoy doing in your spare time Doyoung?” Yunho asked Doyoung.

“Cooking, watching shows on Netflix.” Doyoung answered. “I also have a little garden I’m growing outside my house where I keep fresh herbs and vegetables.”

“That’s amazing. You must be an amazing chef.”

“I wouldn’t call myself that,” Doyoung smiled shyly. “I just enjoy it.”

“Are you single my dear?” Grandma Jung asked Naeun. Jaehyun could feel an eyeroll coming up. Naeun was only here for 4 hours and grandma already called her dear.

“Yes I am.”

“How is that possible? Such a beautiful, young woman as yourself.”

“It may sound strange but in my experience, not a lot of men are interested in dating such a high profile career woman.” Naeun chuckled. “Perhaps it makes them feel inferior.”

“What do you think of that Jaehyun?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun whipped his head around. “Uhm…”

“Can you see yourself dating someone like Naeun?” his grandmother asked, raising an eyebrow and glaring at him intently

_No._

“I have no problems dating someone who is career oriented.” Jaehyun answered. “In fact, I think it’s a good trait to have.”

“That’s wise of you.” His grandmother nodded. “Perhaps you will be able to find someone who can discuss business as well as romance with you.”

_Not the way you want._

Naeun can tell she was being set up with Jaehyun, but she doesn’t flinch. In fact she pretty much sat there and pretended like nothing happened. While Jaehyun and Naeun were silently eating their vegetables, Yunho and Doyoung had started getting along very well. Jaehyun looked over at his dad smiling and laughing with Doyoung and he felt a slight pang of jealousy.

A couple of hours later, Jaehyun walked over to the legal department to talk to Naeun about work. When he arrived however, he realized her office was empty.

“Naeun?” he called, standing on his tip toes to look for her.

“She was taken to a meeting with the business development team.” Doyoung answered, getting up from his table and adjusting his suit. “Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Jung?”

“Call me Jaehyun,” Jaehyun extended his hand and shook Doyoung’s. “I just wanted to run over some outstanding legal issues left behind from the last department head.”

“If it’s nothing very complicated, you can brief me and I will pass the message on to her.”

“Some of it is quite complex so I would rather wait for her on those issues,” Jaehyun looked at the file in his hand. “Would you like to hear the rest so that you can help me on it?”

“Sure.” Doyoung nodded, reaching behind his table to grab a pen and his notebook.

“Let’s use the briefing room.” Jaehyun walked to the nearest briefing room and opened the door. “After you.”

“Thank you sir.” Doyoung smiled happily. Jaehyun watched him walk in and his eyes lowered down as he scanned Doyoung’s behind.

Then, it was his turn to smile.

******************************

“How was work today?” Bo Ah asked her family as they gathered around the dinner table. “Soojung, no phones at the table.”

“Sorry mum.” Soojung pouted, tucking her phone away.

“The new legal department head has arrived.” Yunho made a face. “Courtesy of my mother.”

“She got her way in the end huh?” Bo Ah sighed.

“Yeah, she stormed into my office and asked to see the legal department candidates, scanned the list to find the prettiest female and said “hire her”.” Yunho sighed.

“Grandma really said ‘fuck qualifications’ huh?” Soojung giggled.

“She could afford to do that because we did the qualifications part for her.” Yunho rolled his eyes.

“How did Doyoung come to work with us as well?” Jaehyun asked.

“Naeun said she would refuse the position unless Doyoung could come with her so we hired him as well. He has very strong credentials, it would have been a miss to not hire him.”

“So grandma has apparently picked her new granddaughter in law.” Soojung grinned. “What do you think of her Jaehyun?”

“She’s fine. I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to her. She’s been busy all day with getting acquainted.”

“Is she the one who is busy or are you looking for excuses to not work with her?” Jaehyun glared at his sister in retaliation.

“Honey, don’t you think it’s time?” Bo Ah looked at her husband.

“Time for what?”

“You know.” Bo Ah made a face.

“Time to tell grandma Jaehyun prefers sucking dicks over pussies. OW!!!!” The fashion mogul yelped when Jaehyun kicked her under the table. “You kicked me!!”

“You started it!”

“Shut it you two.” Bo Ah glared at them. “But Soojungie has a point. I think it’s time we tell your mother about Jaehyun.”

“No way, we can’t.” Yunho shook his head. “She would be devastated.”

“Yes but we would be saving her a lot of heartbreak if we tell her now rather than get her hopes up.”

“What if grandma hates me?”

“You don’t know that. You should give your grandmother the benefit of the doubt.” Bo Ah said.

“I’ll tell her mum. One day.”

“And when is that?”

“When I am about to marry someone. That way, she can’t refuse.”

“You don’t know your grandmother very well.” Yunho shook his head. “I really don’t think she is ready for this.”

“Dad, she is going to find out anyways.” Jaehyun said. “I’ll tell her, but only when the time is right.”

“Well what are you going to do in the meantime?”

“My job.” Jaehyun huffed. “I’ve got to work with Naeun.”

******************************

“Is Naeun around?” Jaehyun asked his secretary Mark Lee.

“I think she left for early for lunch. I saw her walking towards the elevator.” Mark answered.

“Hmm, she sure is busy, even if she’s only been here for a week.” Jaehyun mused. “I have some contracts I need to go over with someone though. Can you call Kim Doyoung here for a brief meeting?”

Doyoung arrived a few minutes later. “You wanted to see me sir?”

Jaehyun smiled. Yes, he definitely wanted to see Doyoung. “Yes I do, it won’t take long.” Oh yes, Jaehyun could get used to working with Doyoung.

The “It won’t take long” line is always false because it did take a long time. Doyoung was incredibly meticulous and took his time reading through the contracts and explaining it to Jaehyun. Not that Jaehyun mind, he could spend hours looking at Doyoung. Looking his eyes. His nose. His lips. His pink lips. His pretty, pink lips. His pretty, pink, kissable lips.

“Gosh, it’s late.” Doyoung checked his watch. “So sorry it took this long.”

“It’s quite alright, I would have rather gone overtime than not understand this.” Jaehyun said. “Say, do you have lunch plans?”

“No.”

“Good, how about lunch together?”

******************************

“You are a rather difficult person to get a hold of.” Jaehyun laughed when he finally found Naeun in her office a week later. “How was the company orientation?”

“Do you want an honest answer?”

“Of course.”

“It was enlightening at best, uneventful at worst.” Naeun grinned. “Though that isn’t your fault. No company orientation is perfect.”

“No offense taken.” Jaehyun nodded. “Those things are a bore. How has your first two weeks been here?”

“It’s been great.” Naeun said. “I didn’t expect it to be so challenging, but I love it. It’s thrilling to me.”

“Shall we go over your presentation for your first monthly management meeting?”

Now, Naeun was used to dealing with shitty guys in the office. She has had men talk over her, stab her from behind, even some who attempted to touch her. She has seen the lot, but a man constantly turning her head to look out her office window was new.

Naeun turned her head to see Doyoung at his desk a few feet away from her. He was busy attending to his work, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose every so often. She turned to Jaehyun and saw him staring at Doyoung, biting the end of his pen repeatedly.

“I am going to suggest at the board meeting to install a monkey gym in the office to boost employee morale so that they can swing around and howl like monkeys when they are stressed.” She said.

“Fascinating.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”

“You lost me at slide 6 to be honest.”

Naeun sighed. “Are my slides that boring?”

“Well it is a little wordy and technical.”

“Doyoung made them.”

“Well in that case I think it’s packed full of information and concise. Just change the font and you’re done.”

Naeun really tried not to laugh. “You are so bad at this.”

“What?”

“Pretending you give a shit about me when all you want is to stare at Doyoung.”

“Excuse me? I am the CEO of Jung Corp.”

“So CEO of Jung Corp., is my partner attractive?”

“He’s… pleasing.”

“Pleasing is what you call scenery.”

“Well he certainly is a view.”

Naeun sighed. “Your grandmother will be so disappointed.”

That made Jaehyun look up in attention. “You knew what my grandmother was doing?”

“The chairman warned me on my first day. He said Madam Jung had a vested interest in marrying you off.”

“I hope you don’t think that’s why you are here.” Jaehyun gulped. “I have seen your credentials. You are really amazing.”

“I know, I’m not ashamed of my looks. I know eventually my ability will back me up.” Naeun smiled. “I could go ahead and try to pursue you, but it seems you have as much interest in me as you do in these slides.”

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun sighed. “I was very rude to you.”

“Hey, no harm was done.” Naeun shrugged. “Your grandmother doesn’t know you’re gay?”

“No. I haven’t told her.” Jaehyun said. “I’m afraid she won’t accept me if I do.”

“You could put a wig on Doyoung and introduce Doyoung as a her. She wouldn’t be able to tell.”

“No way.”

“Way. Once, on our old company trip, we dared him to put on a wig, silk night gown and a lace thong with thigh highs. And to answer your questions, yes I have pictures and no you will not have them.”

“Damn.” Jaehyun mumbled under his breath, unsure whether he is upset at not being able to have the pictures or slightly turned on by a naked Doyoung in lace underwear (answer is both).

“Tell you what,” Naeun said. “I won’t tell your grandmother about your interest in Doyoung if you do one thing for me.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll support me on the implementation of the Corporate Mothers Programme to help support our working mothers and those on maternity leave to return.” Naeun said. “I’m going to bring this up during the board meeting.”

“Deal.” Jaehyun gave her a high five. He was already planning to do it anyways.

“So should we just go straight to slide number 34 then?” Naeun asked. Jaehyun nodded and she coughed. “Donuts.”

“What?”

“Doyoung likes donuts.” Naeun said. “Do what you will with that information.”

The next morning, Jaehyun surprised the legal department with donuts. Doyoung’s eyes widened in glee when he saw the donuts. “Oh my gosh I was starving!”

“Help yourself.” Jaehyun handed him a smaller box. “You can have this one.”

“Thank you so much!” Doyoung smiled happily, jumping in his seat like an overexcited bunny.

“And this coffee is for you.” Jaehyun bought one for Naeun. “Thank you.” He whispered to her.

“Oh my god it’s chocolate donuts! How did you know these were my favourite?” Doyoung looked up at him.

“Lucky guess.” Jaehyun shrugged. He high-fived Naeun behind his back.

******************************

_MARKLEE: So where should we go for vacation?_

_SUNFLOWERLEE: I was thinking we could go for a nice staycation by the beach. It would be nice to get away from the city._

_MARKLEE: My sunflower needs the sun huh?_

_SUNFLOWERLEE: Yes I do._

_MARKLEE: You’re so cute._

_SUNFLOWERLEE: After we get back in from the beach, I want you to tie me to the headboard and make me scream so loudly the resort will have to throw us out._

_MARKLEE: Okay that’s not very cute._

_SUNFLOWERLEE: Fine, let’s not do it._

_MARKLEE: I didn’t say that._

“Excuse me young man?”

“MADAM!” Mark nearly tripped over his feet as he jumped out of his seat and bowed to Grandma Jung. “I am so sorry, I didn’t you see.”

“It’s quite alright, I didn’t tell anyone I was coming.” Grandma Jung smiled. “Is Jaehyun in?”

“Uh no, he’s at a meeting.”

“Who is he meeting?”

“With the legal and finance department.”

Grandma Jung smiled. “Interesting. How is he getting along with Naeun?”

“They are getting along very well.” Mark narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Would you say they are friends?”

“Y…yes I would say so.”

“Is Naeun fitting in with everyone in the office?”

“Yes she is,” Mark nodded. “She’s very popular and quite the catch.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s safe to say that lots of people find her very attractive.” Mark explained. “She has been getting a fair share of interest from men in other departments as well. I’ve seen quite a lot of flowers arrive at her desk.”

“Is she showing any signs of… reciprocating to any of them?”

“No Madam. She just says thank you and continues on with her day.”

Grandma Jung pursed her lips. “Hmmm, it couldn’t hurt to try.”

******************************

Naeun was not surprised when she saw flowers arrived for her in the middle of the day. She has been receiving them from the head of banking on the 5th floor for almost a month now, but when she read the card that ended with the line _From the Desk of Jung Jaehyun_ , she was very confused.

“CEO of Jung Corp. speaking.” Jaehyun answered when he picked up Naeun’s call.

“Do you always answer your calls like this?” Naeun rolled her eyes.

“Why not? It makes me sound hot.”

“Never mind, did you just send flowers to me?”

“Oh.” Naeun heard an audible sigh. “I was about to warn you about that.”

“Warn me? Are these flowers poisonous? Should I get a bomb squad in here?”

“Grandma made me get them.” Naeun could tell Jaehyun wanted to smack his head against the wall. “She said it’s to thank you for a wonderful job so far.”

“I’ve only been here for two months.”

“You’re still doing a good job.”

“Well then, I’ll take these as a sign of gratitude. Thank you Jaehyun, the flowers are lovely.”

“You’re welcomed.” Jaehyun said. “Are you not worried about what others in the office will say?”

“To be fair I don’t think anyone will notice. I still have Jacob’s flowers in my office, and for some reason he keeps sending roses of different colours, so yours will drown in them.”

“That’s perfect. Wait, there’s something in that bunch I sent you.”

Naeun checked the bouquet and saw a separate tag. “You bastard.”

“Help me out here Naeun. Please.”

“On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You will support me on increasing our company health insurance coverage.”

“Deal.”

Naeun plucked out the flowers and walked out of her office. She tapped Doyoung on the shoulder and handed the roses to him. “I think these got mixed up with mine.” She winked. Doyoung checked the tag and blushed.

_To Doyoung_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, no matter how hard I try, I can’t stop thinking about you. Meet me for lunch tomorrow?_

_From the Desk of Jung Jaehyun_

******************************

Yunho read his company’s employee satisfaction report and smiled. He put the paper down and glanced up at his management team. “I have to congratulate you all on a job well done. I have never seen these figures so high before.”

“This should be more than enough proof of why we need more women in management positions.” Jaehyun said. “It has clearly made a difference in our company culture and our employees feel supported by this movement.”

“It is indeed.” Yunho nodded. “What is the update on the patent lawsuit?”

“The grounds that they sued us on is very weak. They filed patent for the product months after we first started discovering it. We need to prove the timeline to the judges but we are fairly confident in our ability to defend it.” Naeun answered. “Doyoung will head the team regarding this lawsuit.”

“Very good. This lawsuit is the only thing standing in the way of our product being released. Let’s get it over as soon as possible so that we can release it.”

“We will do our best sir.” Doyoung nodded.

“I will say, it’s nice to see all of you working together so well.” Yunho eyed his son and the rest of the team. “For the first time in a long while I don’t feel like pulling my hair out after a meeting.”

Jaehyun smiled and looked at Doyoung. Doyoung smiled back and bowed his head shyly. If they thought Yunho didn’t see that, they were completely wrong.

Jaehyun joined his dad and sister for lunch at a Japanese restaurant and once the waitress finished taking their orders and left, his dad sighed and looked at him. “Really? Doyoung? Really?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“There are two things you cannot do son. One is fish. The other is lie.”

“Oooo, are we talking about Doyoung?” Soojung grinned.

“Wh… how did you know about him?” Jaehyun stared at his sister.

“A little birdie told me.” Soojung grinned. “I followed him on Instagram. He’s really cute.”

“Wait what the fuck, why did you follow him on Instagram before me?”

“You don’t even like to use Instagram!” she retorted.

“Jaehyun, do you like him?” Yunho asked his son again.

“Well….” Jaehyun stuttered. “He’s a nice guy and we get along great.”

“Oh wow, he wears high waisted jeans really well though.” Soojung commented as she scrolled down his Instagram profile. “What the fuck, is that his waist? Why is it so pretty?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, yet.” Jaehyun said. “Believe me, I’m trying, but I don’t want to seem too pushy.”

“Grandma is going to kill someone if she finds out. She meant for you to hook up with Naeun, not Doyoung.”

“Dad, I’m not attracted to Naeun.”

“I know, and normally that isn’t a problem but not when your grandmother is involved.” Yunho groaned. “Why couldn’t you have been attracted to someone outside of the company? You stand a smaller chance of being found out.”

“It’s not his fault dad, he likes what he likes.” Soojung said. “Sometimes we just have to go with the direction our hearts point to, or in this case, his penis.”

Jaehyun glared at his sister but she ignored him. “If I had known Pete was a cheating, lying, backstabbing tax fraud, it would have saved me a lot of heart but I didn’t. Sometimes you just can’t help your feelings for someone.”

“Thanks sis, I think.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

Yunho knew he could never win against his own children. “If you intend to be serious about Doyoung, you have to tell us, and your grandmother. She will find out eventually and it will hurt her more if she finds out from someone else.”

“Don’t worry dad. I know what I’m doing.”

“Did you buy roses for Doyoung?” Soojung asked Jaehyun.

“Why?” Jaehyun retaliated in question.

“He posted about it on his Instagram a while ago! Look!” Soojung showed him Doyoung’s post where the roses were sitting in a tall glass with two red hearts as the caption. Jaehyun snatched the phone and practically smashed his face into the phone.

“Two red hearts, is that a good thing? Does that mean he likes it? But if he does like it, does it mean basic like or love? Should I buy him more flowers?!”

“I don’t know! You were the one who bought it for him!!”

Yunho called the waitress. “Can I have some sake please?”

“A shot sir?” she asked.

“No, a bottle.”

******************************

“Did you want to see me sir?” Doyoung knocked on Jaehyun’s door before entering. After more than 5 months of being called constantly to Jaehyun’s office, Doyoung felt like he could just barge in, but it would be rude.

“You seem to have a knack for calling me sir,” Jaehyun laughed. “It makes me feel old.”

“But it’s fun.” Doyoung grinned. “It sounds a little sexy don’t you think?”

“Is that a kink you have?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Doyoung teased in a sing-song voice.

“I would actually.”

“Never mind,” Doyoung laughed, changing the subject before they drifted too far. “What did you call me for?”

“My sister is opening her 50th clothing store branch this weekend and she is having a huge party to celebrate. Lots of celebrities and social media stars will be there at this event and I was wondering if you would be interested.”

“Me?” Doyoung frowned. “But what am I going to do at a place like that?”

“I mean…” Jaehyun breathed in. “I mean…uhm… as… uhm….”

“Uhm what?”

“You would be going with me.” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Like… uhm… as a date.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened and his jaw opened slightly. “Hang on a second, you’re asking me out?”

“I checked the company policy and there is no rule for fraternizing with your colleagues, although now that I think about it, maybe some kind of rule should be in place. It sounds like the sort of thing that invites trouble but anyways, what do you say?” Jaehyun mouthed that entire paragraph like he was understudying for Eminem in 8 Mile.

Doyoung closed the door behind him and checked the windows. He walked up to Jaehyun and kissed him gently. Jaehyun stiffened under his touch and now it was his turn to have wide eyes and a slack jaw.

“You sure took your sweet time asking me out.” Doyoung smiled. “Naeun was getting bored of playing messenger between us.”

“So…” Jaehyun stuttered. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and slapped Jaehyun’s chest. The two of them laughed as their lips met for another kiss. Jaehyun was now smiling so hard his dimples were permanent indents and his eyes curved upwards like a happy cat. Doyoung was red in the face and as his hand reached for Jaehyun’s.

“What time should I be ready?”

“I’ll pick you up at 6. We can have dinner together.”

“Cool. It’s a date then.”

Doyoung left the office and closed the door behind him. He pressed his back against the wall and buried his face in his hands, delirious and giddy with glee. Naeun had just returned from lunch when she saw Jaehyun dancing and spinning in his office while Doyoung was just standing there smiling like an idiot.

“What have you done?” she placed her hands on her hips. “You broke him.”

Doyoung just laughed at her while she shook her head.

******************************

“Awww, it’s so nice of you to get so dressed up for your sister’s celebration.” Bo Ah smiled dreamily, eyeing her son in a cornflower blue blazer with a fitted black shirt and jeans underneath. Her son definitely took after his father with his tall height, athletic prowess and clear skin.

“I’m not dressing up for Soojung mum,” Jaehyun said. “Well, not 100% anyways. I have a date to bring tonight.”

“Who are you bringing?” she gasped. “Is it Doyoung?”

“Yes mum, I finally asked him out.”

“Awww that’s my boy.” She cooed. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I just don’t understand why we are not invited to the party,” Yunho huffed. “Your mum and I can be cool too.”

“Dad, the party is in a night club. You wouldn’t enjoy it.”

“Hey, I have been to crazier clubs when I was your age.”

“Okay, how about this, if you turned up, no one would have fun because it would be like a parent chaperoning the school prom?”

“It’s okay love,” Bo Ah patted her husband’s back. “Let the kids have their fun.”

“You better use protection.”

“Dad!”

“I know grandkids is not the issue here but if you come back with herpes I will kill you.”

“Okay bye dad, bye mum!!” Jaehyun couldn’t wait to be out of the house. His parents could be so embarrassing sometimes. As he sat in his BMW, he felt a call coming in through his phone and he gasped loudly. _Fuck. It’s grandma._

“Hello dear!”

“Uhm, hi grandma!” Jaehyun tried to sound cheery. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to know how you have been doing?”

“Great, I’m going to Soojung’s party.”

“Oh, and do you have a date?”

“No I don’t. I’m going alone.”

“Awww why didn’t you ask Naeun?”

“Grandma, Naeun and I are just friends. I’m not comfortable being more than that.”

“Is there something wrong with her? Did she say anything to you? Is she not your type?”

“Grandma…”

“Is there something wrong with you then?”

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip. He wanted to say it. He really, really wanted to, but he checked his watch and realized he was late. “Grandma, can we have this discussion another time? I’m late.”

“Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun didn’t wait. He hung up on his grandmother and tossed his phone aside. His grandmother can wait. Right now, he has a date to attend to.

******************************

Doyoung was really hot, in all manner of speaking. First, he was dressed in a pair of fitted ripped jeans, black turtleneck top and leather jacket that made him look like a Rockstar. Secondly, he had consumed a little too much alcohol during the party and was now red in the face and complaining of the heat. He took his leather jacket off in Jaehyun’s car and the turtleneck underneath showed off his slender figure, broad shoulders and perky nipples. Now Jaehyun was the one feeling hot.

“I had so much fun.” Doyoung giggled as Jaehyun walked him back to his apartment. “Your sister really knows how to throw a party.”

“Yeah, that’s Soojung for you.” Jaehyun laughed. “I had lots of fun too. We should do this more often.”

“Clubbing?”

“No, not necessarily. I mean like dates and stuff.”

“My dear, dear boy.” Doyoung looped his hands behind Jaehyun’s neck as he nuzzled into his neck. “Did you think that when I said yes to dating you I meant only one date?”

“I had to double check, make sure this isn’t some unrequited romance or you dating me only for my money or body.”

“You silly thing.” Doyoung kissed him. “I do like you, I really, really do.”

“Me too.” Jaehyun smiled, pulling Doyoung closer to him.

“As for the money, I am the co-head of the legal department for Jung Corp. Money is not an issue.”

“Right.”

“As for body,” Doyoung smirked, his hands trailing down Jaehyun’s chest. “I would have to see it for myself before I can decide.”

“Oh I believe you will be thoroughly impressed by that.” Jaehyun grinned, letting Doyoung’s hands sneak under his black shirt to touch him. “Speaking of body, Naeun mentioned about some photos.”

“What photos?”

“Something regarding a dare you once did with a wig?”

“Oh god, she told you?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “And you want to see them?”

“Of course I do.”

“Those pictures she has are ugly. I was whining and complaining about the thongs they gave me being too tight.” Doyoung said. “I have other pictures that are better worth your time.”

“Can I see it?”

“Not so fast, we’re only on our first date.” Doyoung teased.

“You’re right, we should take it slow.” Jaehyun smiled. “After all, what’s the rush right?”

“Exactly.”

“Just so you know,” Jaehyun pulled him in and whispered in here. “All this tension I am storing away is only so that when I do see you naked, you won’t be able to walk the next day.”

******************************

When Jaehyun walked into the office on Monday, he saw his secretary Mark spinning around on his chair. His eyes were shut and he had a weird smile on his face. Jaehyun double checked his watch to make sure it wasn’t some odd time of the day. Nope, it was 8.30am.

“Mark? What are you doing?”

“Oh, sorry sir.” Mark pulled himself to a stop and blushed. “I didn’t notice you came in.”

“I guess you had a good weekend.”

“It was nice.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun smirked. “It was _that_ kind of nice huh.”

Mark was doing a very good imitation of a tomato and his boss chuckled at him. “What’s his name?” he asked.

“Lee Donghyuck. We’ve been seeing each other for a year.”

“That’s nice, I hope it works out for you two.” Jaehyun smiled.

“You seem to be in a very good mood too. I presume your date with Doyoung went well?”

“Which date?”

“What do you mean which date?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows before gasping. “You mean you guys went out more than once?!?!”

“Don’t tell anyone else.”

“Awww!!” Mark slapped Jaehyun’s arms as he cooed. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun laughed. “I’m very happy for myself too.”

That happiness was contagious and it seemed like everyone could detect the boss was in a good mood. Later during the day, Jaehyun was attending a briefing regarding digital transformation with the rest of the upper management and Doyoung was in attendance. The meeting was hosted by someone named Yohan and it was as dull and as boring as you can imagine. Jaehyun was yawning and close to falling asleep when he felt someone kick him under the table.

Doyoung glared at him and motioned for him to stay awake. Jaehyun gave out a small smile as he reached out to rub his foot against Doyoung’s. Doyoung rubbed back and had to bite on a pen to hold himself back from screaming.

“You two are despicable.” Naeun rolled her eyes when they exit the meeting room.

“What?” Doyoung made a face.

“Playing footsie while other people are in attendance? What is this kink you guys have?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, that’s why we play footsie in the first place.” Jaehyun smirked. “And besides, he started it.”

“You didn’t have to respond!”

“I’m getting out of here.” Naeun shook her head as the lift arrived. She stepped inside and stopped the two of them from following her. “Get your own lift.” She teased as the doors closed.

“Did you know,” Jaehyun stepped closer to Doyoung “that if you pushed the level 5 button for 10 seconds, it pauses the elevator for 1 whole minute?”

“It does?”

“It was a fault in the elevator system that we never fixed.” Jaehyun looked at him. Doyoung looked back. Their shoulders bumped, hips touched and Jaehyun licked his lips unconsciously. The next elevator arrived and the both of them stepped in it. Doyoung pushed level 5 for 10 seconds, turned around and crashed his lips into Jaehyun’s.

******************************

It was 3am and Doyoung was supposed to be asleep. In fact he was but then his phone started ringing. He picked it up and stared at the name on it for what felt like an eternity.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung groaned. “What the heck? It’s 3am.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun gulped. “I just… I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why? Is something bothering you?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun’s words started slurring a bit. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Doyoung giggled a little. He was not in office earlier today as Naeun dragged him to a meeting at the company’s manufacturing site, so he didn’t get to see Jaehyun at all. Normally people can’t stand to see their bosses every single day, but Jaehyun was different. He was the kind of person people would pay money to see every single day.

“Kim Doyoung,” Jaehyun said. “You are so hot.”

“Come again?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Like, so damn hot.” Jaehyun groaned. “Fuck…”

“Are you…” Doyoung’s questioned at the reason why Jaehyun is calling him at 3am, moaning and whining. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“Do you want me to?” Jaehyun slurred again. “Tell me what you want Doie. I’ll do it.”

“Uhm…” Doyoung stuttered, feeling his heart race and his cheeks heat up. “I uhm… are you drunk or something?”

“No I’m not, _*hiccup*_.” Doyoung slapped his forehead with his hand. There was his answer.

“Yes you are.”

“I just had one can of beer.” Jaehyun hiccupped out. “Oh wait there’s another can here. And another one. Okay, maybe I had quite a few.”

“Yes you did.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Now please go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the office.”

“Doie, we get along well right?”

“Yes we do.”

“Our dates have been fun right?”

“Yeah, I loved them.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Jaehyun slurred his words. “Pwetty pwease be my boyfriend. I want someone to cuddle at night. This bed is too big for me.”

“Did you seriously call at 3am after maybe 4 cans of beer to ask me to be your boyfriend?”

“Pwetty pwease?” Doyoung could almost hear Jaehyun pout. “Pwease bunny…. Pwease be Jaehyunnie’s boyfwend.”

“If I say yes, will you go to bed?”

“Okurrr….”

“Then yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“YAY!!!!” Jaehyun screamed into the phone and Doyoung reeled his ear back from the sharp sound. “I have a boyfwend!!! Mama I made it!!!”

“Shhh! Your family is asleep!” Doyoung shushed him. “Go to bed Jaehyun, stop drinking.”

“But I wanna drink some more.”

“If you don’t go to bed I’ll break up with you.” Jaehyun hung up immediately. Doyoung scoffed at him and tossed his phone aside, going back to sleep with a large smile on his face.

The next morning, Doyoung bought some hot tea in a flask and went to see Jaehyun in his office. As expected, Jaehyun looked rather tired, his eyebags now a dark purple and his hair was a little unkempt.

“Good morning.” Doyoung wanted to laugh at his misery but he didn’t. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit.” Jaehyun mumbled. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive today.”

“I made you some tea. It’ll help with the hangover.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun sipped the hot beverage from his mug. “I’m so sorry for calling you in the middle of the night.”

“It’s okay, I was just surprised you asked me to your boyfriend before I did.” Doyoung chuckled. “I was going to ask you this weekend.”

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun stared at him in surprise.

“You asked me to be your boyfriend last night.” Doyoung made a face at him before gasping. “You don’t remember?”

“I…uh…” Jaehyun tried to rack his brain to recall what happened, all the while Doyoung’s bunny eyes grew wider and wider.

“Oh my god, who asks someone a question this important and FORGETS ABOUT IT THE NEXT DAY?!?!”

“Doyoung I swear I…”

“I’m leaving.” Doyoung took his flask and got up from his seat. Jaehyun was faster, slamming the door shut before he could reach it and pushing Doyoung against it. Doyoung held his breath as Jaehyun’s handsome face came closer, nose almost touching his and he could feel his hot breath against his lips.

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun breathed. “I do want to be your boyfriend. More than anything. Please don’t leave.”

“I won’t.” Doyoung said, reaching to cup his face and kissed him softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“So you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yes I am.”

Jaehyun broke out into a huge, goofy grin as he pulled Doyoung into his arms and they started giggling like two teenage girls. He sniffed Doyoung’s cologne and kissed him over and over again.

“We should tell Naeun over lunch today.” Doyoung said. “It’s going to annoy her so much but I love it.”

“Sounds like fun.” Jaehyun grinned. “See you later, boyfriend.”

Doyoung exited the office with pink cheeks and a wide grin. Mark Lee went into Jaehyun’s office next, ready to hand over important documents and read him his schedule. He was very surprised at his boss sitting at his desk, smiling like he won the lottery, messy hair and his tie undone.

“Sir?” Mark asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine Mark. In fact, I’m feeling so good I’m almost floating.”

“You look delirious.” He mumbled to himself. “Deliriously happy, I mean.”

“Thank you, Mark.”

“Okay,” Mark cleared his throat. “Your schedule for today is…”

“Mark, why won’t you take the day off?”

“We start with… what did you say?” Mark stared at his boss like he grew three heads all of a sudden. “Sir?”

“Take the day off Mark. Go find your boyfriend. Take him out today.” Jaehyun smiled. “You have done a wonderful job lately and this is my treat to you.”

“Uhm, okay sir.” Mark placed the documents on the table and closed the door behind him. He ran up to Doyoung and tapped his shoulder. “Mr Kim?”

“Yes?”

“What have you done to my boss?” Mark asked. “Why is he acting so weird?”

Doyoung stopped himself from laughing. “Did he give you a day off?”

“He did.”

“I would take it and run if I were you.” He winked. Mark didn’t need to be told anymore. He ran back to his desk, grabbed his stuff and left the office immediately.

******************************

Being in love was quite possibly one of the best feelings anyone could ever have. Jaehyun felt like he was walking on clouds and he looked forward to seeing Doyoung, aka his boyfriend, all the time, whether at work or over the weekend. They had so much in common and it felt like he had known Doyoung his entire life. They were so comfortable with one another, in a way that they have never felt before, like they were two halves of one being. Soulmates to one another.

Jaehyun didn’t think about his grandmother and her scheme any longer. After the last phone call they had, his grandmother stopped calling and Jaehyun assumed she dropped the plan and gave up. Like Yunho said, he really doesn’t know his grandmother at all.

“Sir?” Mark knocked on his office door one morning. “I think your grandmother is here.”

“Oh no.” Jaehyun stopped typing on his laptop. “Where is she?”

“I think she’s headed to the legal department.”

That was enough to get Jaehyun out of his seat and running to the legal department as fast as possible. Everyone stared at him as he ran in, startling his grandmother, Naeun and Doyoung. “Grandma!”

“Hello dear!” his grandmother smiled at him.

“Grandma, what are you doing here?” Jaehyun panted. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“Aww I didn’t want to make a big fuss.” His grandmother waved her hand carelessly. “I’m just here to pass out invitations.”

“Invitations?”

“My birthday silly,” she teased, but then she frowned at him. “You didn’t forget, did you?”

He did forget.

“No grandma! How could I?” Jaehyun laughed nervously.

“I’m inviting Naeun and Doyoung this year.” Grandma Jung smiled at them. “I want to make sure that they fit in with us, especially Naeun.” She reached for her hand. “You could be family one day.”

Jaehyun wanted to smash his head against the wall. His grandmother was trying to take matters in her own hands and force them together.

“We’ll be there Madam.” Doyoung smiled politely.

“I look forward to seeing all of you.”

“Wait, grandma, don’t I get an invitation?” Jaehyun asked.

“Of course not.”

“Why?”

“You’re planning it.” She grinned. “Talk to your parents about it for me, will you?”

Jaehyun sighed. Only Grandma Jung could invite people to a party that hasn’t even been planned yet. “Yes grandma.”

“I like her,” Doyoung giggled once she left. “Spunky and sharp for her age.”

“I’m glad to see you are enjoying this.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he turned to Naeun. “She’s trying to ramp up whatever it is between us. I can feel it.”

“We need to burst her bubble, once and for all.” Naeun said.

“On her birthday? You’re really going to do that on her birthday party?”

“What other choice do we have?” Naeun made a face. “Do you trust me?”

“Do I have any other choice?”

“Thought so.” She grinned. “I can let her down gently, but on one condition.”

“If you can get my grandmother to stop without breaking her heart, I will do anything.” Jaehyun pleaded.

“Lend me your Mercedes for the party.” She said.

“Wait, why?”

“You’ll see.” She smiled.

******************************

Jaehyun would never say this out loud, but thank god Soojung is his sister.

Soojung was running around their family vacation house out in the countryside, yelling orders at the staff to place cakes, decorations and flowers in the right place. Bo Ah was checking on the kitchen staff while Yunho was supervising the staff putting up the canopy. Jaehyun was never good at event planning but his sister LOVES it. She practically threw herself into throwing the best party for her grandmother.

“Are you all dressed for the party?” Soojung turned to him. “You’re not attending dressed like that right?”

“No of course not.” Jaehyun said. “I’m waiting for Doyoung to arrive.”

“You should get dressed first before he arrives! A Jung does not show up looking like a bum!” she pushed him up the stairs to get dressed. The party started while he was dressing up and he bumped into his grandmother, looking lovely in her new beige dress and smiling as friends and family came to wish her.

“You look lovely grandma.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

“Thank you dear.” She kissed his cheek. “You and your sister did a wonderful job with the place. I love the decorations she put up.”

“Well, that’s Soojung for you.”

Soojung did outdo herself. Beautiful bouquets of white lilies and pink carnations, Christmas lights dangling from above to give it a whimsical theme, elegantly decorated cookies and tablecloths coloured in rose gold and silver. Doyoung arrived shortly after and ran straight up to Jaehyun. He had to pause midway so that he woudn’t kiss him by accident or anything.

“This place looks amazing!” he said.

“You can thank my sister for that.”

“Where’s your grandma? I’ve got a gift for her.” He pointed to a square box wrapped in red cloth.

“She’s inside the house with some of my cousins. Where’s Naeun? I thought you came with her?”

“She’s parking the car. Well, not me, technically.”

“Well who?”

And to be speaking of the devil, Naeun turned up with a man on her arm. Jaehyun dropped his jaw immediately. “Naeun has a boyfriend?!?!”

“Yeah, she didn’t tell you?”

“No of course not!”

“Hi Jaehyun.” Naeun beamed as she walked up to him with the man on her arm. “This is my boyfriend Bomin.”

“Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for inviting me.” Bomin smiled warmly. He was at most a few years younger than Jaehyun with charming boyish features. Jaehyun felt oddly relieved for some reason and bowed to him in return. If they were going to break Grandma Jung’s heart, at least they know the guy they did it with was handsome.

“We should go say hi to your grandmother.” Naeun said.

“Oh yes, yes we should.” Jaehyun huffed. He led them inside the house and found his grandmother. “Grandma, look who’s here!”

“Naeun! Doyoung!” Grandma Jung went from smiling to confused when she saw another man with Naeun. “Oh, who is this young man?”

“This is Bomin.” Naeun smiled. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Grandma Jung’s voice broke a little. Jaehyun could sense the shift in tension and he looked at Doyoung.

“Madam, I have a birthday gift for you!”

“A gift? Oh how sweet of you!” Grandma Jung started smiling again. “You really didn’t need to, your presence is a gift itself.”

“Drinks are over there.” Jaehyun gestured to the bar. “Help yourself.”

“Jaehyun!” Grandma Jung grabbed his arm after Naeun and Bomin walked away. “Did you know about this?!”

“That Naeun has a boyfriend? Of course I knew. That’s why I said we weren’t compatible.”

“Hmmm, he looks too young for her. Like a child.”

“Grandma, stop it. Nothing is going to happen between me and Naeun. It’s over.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there are other girls in this party we can match you with. I invited some of your grandfather’s old friends and I think they bought their families with them.” She winked. “I’ll find you a wife by the end of tonight, don’t you worry about it.”

“Grandma wait…” the spunky old lady walked away before Jaehyun could say anything else and he sighed in frustration. Doyoung returned to his side and grabbed his elbow. “I think you should tell her.”

“I know.” Jaehyun said. “She’s getting more impatient.”

“Maybe you should go after her.”

“I can’t do it now! Not during her birthday party!” Jaehyun saw his grandmother getting caught up with some old friends and was now smiling and laughing. “Okay, maybe if she meets enough people, she will forget about the whole thing.”

Grandma Jung then started talking to a young lady. She turned and pointed in Jaehyun’s direction and the CEO quickly turned around and grabbed Doyoung’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Out of here.”

******************************

“When you said out of here,” Doyoung stepped inside a small bedroom. “I didn’t think you meant your childhood bedroom.”

“This is where I slept during the summer.” Jaehyun sighed as he sat down on the bed. “I played basketball with dad outside. Grandpa taught me how to fish too although I never liked it. I wrestled my sister in a mud pond not far from here every year until I was 13.”

“Why? Because you were getting stronger?”

“No, it’s because she knew how to kick straight at the balls.” Jaehyun shuddered at the painful memory of Soojung’s first kick. “That’s how she dumped Pete by the way. She kneed him straight in the balls.”

“I admire a woman like that.” Doyoung chuckled.

“Mum said she picked up from grandma and she’s probably right. You can never say no to the women in the Jung family.”

“Is that why coming out to her is so hard?” Doyoung asked.

“I guess.” Jaehyun sighed. “I don’t know why. I just… I just didn’t want her to be ashamed of me.”

“She could never be ashamed of you. You grew up into one of the most successful CEO’s in the country. You’re smart, handsome and loving. I don’t know how many grandsons would go to lengths for their grandmother like you do. You are a good grandson to her.”

“It’s just harder because she’s the queen. The backbone of our entire family. Even my dad is afraid of her.”

“She’s a mother. If sons don’t grow up to fear their mothers then they weren’t raised right.” Doyoung said. “That’s what my mum said.”

“I know I have to tell her. I know I can’t keep hiding like this and she will find out one day, but I can’t bear it if she turns me away. All her life, she has been fighting for our family, fighting for her children, her grandchildren even, and what for? So that we can continue the family legacy that my grandfather set. That’s what she tells me every single day when I was a child. That I have to do well, that I have to make my family proud, and now what she wants more than anything is a great grandchild. How could I break her heart by not living up to that?”

Doyoung slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s to comfort him. Coming out, no matter how many times, is hard, especially to family. Doyoung could imagine the internal struggle Jaehyun was having between hiding himself to please his grandmother or breaking her heart to live freely. He couldn’t do anything to ease that struggle, except hold his hand and reassure him that he is doing well.

The party went on and soon it was time to cut the cake. Jaehyun and Doyoung went outside to the garden where Grandma Jung was surrounded by her children and their spouses. She was the happiest Jaehyun had seen her in a while, candles lighting up her cake as she wielded a plastic knife in her hand. Everyone sang happy birthday for her as loud as possible. “Make a wish grandma!” Soojung cheered.

Grandma Jung closed her eyes and made a wish. She blew the candles while her children helped her to cut the 3-foot-tall cake. Grandma Jung was overwhelmed with emotions as she blotted tears from her eyes with a tissue. “Thank you all for coming, this has been a tremendous honour to have all my friends, family, those that are alive anyways,” the crowd laughed, “to be here to celebrate my birthday. To my children who flew in from all over the world, to my precious grandchildren. Soojungie who planned this whole thing, you are a special child. I love you.”

“I love you too grandma!” Soojung blew her a kiss as the crowd clapped.

“What did you wish for grandma?” Yerin, one of Jaehyun’s younger cousins asked her.

“Me?” Grandma Jung started laughing. “I wished for great grandchildren.”

The crowd started giggling with her but Jaehyun did not find it funny at all. He kept looking down at his feet and shuffling nervously, so much so Doyoung had to hold him in place.

“You might think it’s crazy, because I only have two grandchildren eligible to get married and have kids. The rest of you, stay in school,” she told her younger grandchildren. “Focus on books. Not boys. Boys your age are stupid. Focus on your education.”

“I guess the reason why I want one is because,” Grandma Jung explained. “I like babies, as you may know, but most importantly I want my two oldest grandchildren to experience true love, and find someone they can start a family with, because family is essential. Family is your anchor in this unruly world. That was the principle your grandfather held onto, all the way until he died, and I want that to continue in this family. Family are the people who will never leave you behind.”

The crowd clapped and cheered as Grandma Jung ended her birthday speech with a toast. Servers started coming around to serve the birthday cake to guests. A waiter named Ravi (according to his nametag) walked up to Jaehyun with a plate of cake. “Dessert sir?”

“No thank you. Wine instead.” Jaehyun said and Ravi nodded. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun and reached out to massage his left shoulder.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I have to tell her.” Jaehyun sighed. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it tomorrow, once this event is over. She’s so happy right now, I can’t spoil it, but neither can I wait any longer to tell her the truth. I’ll do it.”

“Wow, okay” Doyoung gulped. “You can do this.”

“Yes I can.”

“Do you… do you want me to be with you when you do?”

“Yes, please.” Jaehyun grabbed his hand and interlaced his fingers with his.

“I’ll tell Naeun.” Doyoung said, giving him a small smile. Jaehyun looked around and sneaked in a quick kiss. _One day I will be able to do this without hiding. One day._

_But for tonight, just hold my hand and stay with me._

******************************

Jaehyun was about 15 minutes away from shocking his grandmother into stupor, but before giving her a heart attack, he should at least be having a cup of coffee.

“Last night was so much fun,” Grandma Jung whistled as she and Bo Ah set the table for breakfast. “I haven’t had so much champagne in a long time.”

“Ma, I don’t think you should be drinking so much.” Yunho said.

“You think I lived this long without alcohol?” she scoffed at her son. “Grow up son.”

Jaehyun sat down at the table next to his sister, who seemed oddly nervous as well. When he told his family he was going to come out to Grandma Jung, his parents were supportive but Soojung kept asking “Now? Are you sure? You want to do it now?”

“The only reason it took so long was because I kept delaying it.” He said. “No more delays. Let’s get it over and done with.”

“Oh! Doyoung!” Grandma Jung grinned as she welcomed Doyoung to the table. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did.” Doyoung smiled politely as he sat next to Jaehyun. “Thank you for letting me stay over.”

“I am so sorry we couldn’t offer you another room. Is bunking with Jaehyun okay? I hope his snoring didn’t keep you.”

“It was fine.” He laughed lightly. “I slept like a baby myself so I didn’t hear.”

“You snored too.” Soojung quipped, the left corner of her lips rising. “I could hear the both of you. It’s like two plane engines running concurrently.”

“Eat up guys.” Grandma Jung said as they sat down to a lovely spread for breakfast. Seaweed soup, warm rice, some leftover meat and vegetables from the party and fresh kimchi.

_Why am I eating like a king before I drop the biggest bomb possible?_

“Grandma,” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “There’s…uhm… there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“Uhm…” _I did not spend enough time preparing for this_ “It’s uhm… it’s something about me that I have been wanting to tell you for years. I know you had your heart set on Naeun as a potential wife for me and last night, Naeun revealed that she had a boyfriend. You didn’t give up and you kept looking around for other girls who you think I might be interested in. I’m here to say that you can keep looking for as many women as you like, and none of them will be my type, because the problem isn’t with them. It’s with me.”

“Wait, what?” Grandma Jung put her chopsticks down.

“Grandma,” Jaehyun took the deepest breath he had taken in all day. “I’m in love with Doyoung.”

Now that stunned the whole family, even Doyoung. Doyoung turned to Jaehyun in shock. He did not expect Jaehyun to confess something like this in his coming out speech. To hear him say the word ‘love’, it tugged his heartstrings in a different way.

“And what that means, is that I am gay.” Jaehyun sighed out. “Somin didn’t leave me for America, I left her when I came to terms with my sexuality.”

“That’s impossible…” Grandma Jung stuttered. “How…”

“It’s possible grandma.” Soojung said. “It’s 2020 now and times are different.”

“How…I…” Grandma Jung scanned the room and turned to her son. “Did you know about this?”

Now it was Yunho’s turn to take the deepest breath possible. “Yes ma. We knew.”

“You knew and you didn’t say anything?!” Grandma Jung’s voice started climbing upwards in anger. “How could you?!”

“It was a vulnerable time for all of us when he came out for the first time.” Yunho tried to explain. “We had to wait until it was the right time.”

“Right time my foot. How long have you known?”

“Since dad died.” Yunho answered quietly. “It was not long after… after he died.”

Grandma Jung’s bottom lip started quivering. Her son took her hand in his and held it tightly. “I know dad’s death was very difficult for you. You were going through a lot, all of us were. You lost a husband, I lost a parent and the kids lost the best grandfather in the world. But when Jaehyun came out, I had to be there for him. He wanted to tell you, but I told him to wait. You were in mourning for the man you loved for 62 years. I didn’t want the news to upset you.”

“Well how do you think I feel now?” Grandma Jung said, her voice dripping with ice. “Did you think that I would feel any better having learned this now?”

“Ma, please…”

“I need to be alone.” Grandma Jung stood up. She left the dining room and walked back up the stairs. Everyone could hear her door slam close. Jaehyun’s heart twisted in his chest. This was it; this was exactly what he was afraid of, and it happened. _I knew this would happen. I shamed her. She hates me._

“Give your grandmother some time.” Bo Ah, rubbed her son’s cheek. “She’ll come around. She loves you.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung said. “We have had our whole lives to deal with being gay, maybe it’s time to give her some time to deal with it too.”

“You’re right.” Jaehyun nodded. “Thank you for sticking by me.”

“Anything for you.” Doyoung smiled.

******************************

One thing that was certain, Asian parents really know how to guilt trip their kids. And what’s worse than Asian parents? Asian grandparents apparently. Grandma Jung has not stepped out of her room since breakfast, not even during lunch. Yunho assured him that Grandma Jung just needed more time, but when you are in a position like this, a minute can feel like hours. He would have preferred his grandmother screaming and kicking him out of the house. At least he would know where he stood with her.

“Would you like a cookie?” Doyoung asked, bringing out a small plate of cookies into the back yard. Jaehyun was sitting under a large tree, the same tree his grandfather planted many years ago. As a child he used to carve names on the tree, climb the tree, bury things under the tree, including Soojung’s Barbie comb (it was after an argument).

“Thank you, they look great.”

“Yeah, Naeun sent them.”

Jaehyun almost laughed at the irony of it all. “Wait why?”

“I told her what happened and she sent cookies to make you feel better.” Doyoung chuckled. “Did it work?”

“A little.” Jaehyun sighed. “I just wish coming out wasn’t this hard.”

“I know.”

“My parents were never this dramatic. I mean they were both stunned but then my mum gave me a hug and it was all okay.”

“I never got a chance to be dramatic.” Doyoung said. “I told my parents I was gay and they were like ‘yeah, we knew’.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I think the Zac Efron poster in my room was a big giveaway.”

Jaehyun giggled at the thought of 15-year-old Doyoung looking up at his Zac Efron poster in admiration. “It must have been so cute.”

“My one chance to be an angsty teenager in front of my parents and they just snatched it away from me.” Doyoung sighed. “I didn’t even get the chance to recite my coming out speech.”

“Yeah but in hindsight we are lucky that our parents supported us. Most people don’t have that.”

“That’s very true.” Doyoung nodded. “Your grandmother will come around. Have faith in her.”

“I sure hope so.”

Doyoung sat closer and took Jaehyun’s hand. “Did you… did you mean what you said?”

“About what?”

“That you loved me.”

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung. “Of course I do.”

The two of them sat there in silence for a little bit. “You don’t have to say it back. Don’t feel pressured to say it just because I said it first. You can take your time.” Jaehyun told him. Doyoung bit his lip and kissed him, wrapping a hand around his neck to pull him in closer. He could feel the tension and stress in his body as Doyoung kissed him gently, rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. _It’s okay Jaehyun, I’m here for you. It’s going to be okay. No matter what happens, I am here for you. You will always have me._

Jaehyun didn’t hear back from Grandma Jung, not until much later in the evening when he got bored and decided to climb up the tree. He had forgotten how much he loved climbing trees. It used to be his refuge whenever he got into trouble with his parents. Only two person knew where to find him, and they never gave the game away. One passed away many years ago.

“Don’t you think you are a little old to be climbing trees?” Grandma Jung raised an eyebrow as she stood under the tree.

“Grandma!” Jaehyun climbed down. “It’s fine. I’m old enough to be careful.”

“That’s what you think. Your father is half my age and he still dribbles food everywhere. You can never be old enough to old people.”

“Fair enough.” Jaehyun smiled, looking down at his feet as he waited for his grandmother to say something.

“It must have been difficult.” She said. “Coming out to your family.”

“It was okay. I envisioned it to be much worse.” Jaehyun said. “I’m sorry grandma.”

“Sorry for what? You didn’t choose to be this way.” She said. “Your grandfather hated blueberries. No special reason, he just hated them. I tried to feed him blueberries once and he vomited all over the place. He didn’t choose to hate them, he just did. It’s not his fault.”

“I suppose.”

“I’m not…I’m not mad at you for being gay. I’m mad that no one told me, and you waited this long to tell me. If I had known earlier, I never would have put Naeun in this terribly awkward position or advertised my grandson like a prized cow at the party last night.”

“You did what?”

“Never mind, you get my point.” Grandma Jung waved her hand to brush the phrase aside. “I was angry at you for that, but then I realized that there was no good time to say things like that. It’s the sort of thing that you just have to get it out with, and I can’t blame you for taking your time to come forward. You can’t do it if you’re not ready.”

“It’s true.”

“Just answer me this Jaehyun,” she looked at him. “Are you happy?”

“I am, grandma. I’m happier now than I have been in a long time.” Jaehyun said. “Being with Doyoung… it just… fits. Everything is so natural with him.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” she cupped his cheek. “I can’t let you sacrifice love for the sake of pleasing some old crone on the last leg of her life. It’s just not a worthy investment.”

“No, don’t say that grandma. It’s bad luck to talk about death after your birthday.”

“That’s not true.”

“It should be.”

Grandma Jung slapped her grandson’s arm but she smiled at him. “You cheeky bastard.” She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight. “I love you so much Jaehyunnie.”

“I love you too grandma.” Jaehyun heaved a sigh of relief, feeling his heart take flight at that very moment. “Do you think grandpa would approve?”

“He would.” Grandma Jung sniffed, resisting tears streaming out of her eyes. She looked up at the sky through the break of the leaves, and she could feel her husband shining down on her in the rays of the evening sun. “He would.”

******************************

While Grandma Jung gave Jaehyun her blessing, she did say she wanted to talk to Doyoung alone. If Jaehyun was nervous about coming out to his grandmother, he was EVEN MORE nervous for his boyfriend to be interrogated by her. He never got the chance to formally introduce Doyoung as his boyfriend to his parents (he sort of scrambled the whole order with the coming out part) and now his grandmother was about to scare him off, or worse, show him embarrassing baby pictures that would rip apart any sense of chicness he had in him (and there wasn’t much to begin with).

“What took you so long?” Jaehyun ran to Doyoung when he finally came back into the room. “What did she say?”

“Why should I tell you?” Doyoung made a face. “Am I not allowed to have secrets with your grandmother?”

“Oh please, my grandma is the one who can’t keep secrets.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “She told the whole neighbourhood my mother was pregnant with Soojung before she even told my dad.”

“Okay fine,” Doyoung sighed. “She was really nice. She just asked about my background, whether I came out to my family, and how we’re getting along.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all. She said to watch out for your competitiveness, which I knew about, and she said you could be stubborn at times.”

“I am not.”

“Case in point.” He pointed at him.

“That’s not stubborn, that’s being defensive.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Other than that, it was fine. I think she really likes me.”

“Really?”

“She didn’t kick me out of the house so I guess I’m fine.”

“That’s awesome.” Jaehyun kissed him. “Thank you so much.”

“For what?”

“For just… being there.” Jaehyun said. “I really couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“I’m sure you would have, and your grandmother would have accepted you either way.”

“Maybe so, but you made it easier. You gave me strength and most importantly, the courage.” Jaehyun pulled him close. “Thank you Doyoung.”

Doyoung smiled lovingly at him before leaning in to kiss him. He could feel the difference in Jaehyun’s kisses now. He was relaxed and content, like he was at peace with himself and everything around him. He wrapped his arms around him a little tighter, to tell him he was there for him and that he loved him. The kiss slowly started becoming hotter as Doyoung made the first move by slipping his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun’s hands trailed down his body, from his wide shoulders, down the small of his back, rubbing his hips and eventually cupping his ass.

“What is this?” Jaehyun fished around in his back pocket to find a plastic wrapper. “Is that what I…”

“Your grandmother gave it to me.” Doyoung laughed. “She said and I quote ‘I know pregnancy is out of the equation but don’t be disgusting and practice safe sex’.”

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun shook his head. “Only my grandmother would give out condoms like this.”

Doyoung kissed Jaehyun again and pushed him slowly until his knees met the back of the bed. Jaehyun’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his jeans, feeling for his boxers. When his fingers met lace, his eyes flew open in shock and he pulled apart from the kiss.

“I thought this was going to be a romantic retreat.” Doyoung grinned. “I had no idea it was going to be this emotional.”

“Wait…what?”

“You asked me about my lace thong pictures,” Doyoung pulled apart, slowly turning around with his back facing Jaehyun to unbutton his jeans. “I decided an actual demonstration is better than the pictures.”

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped alongside Doyoung’s jeans as he watched. He fumbled with the condom wrapper in his hand and Doyoung snatched it away. “I didn’t pack any other underwear and I have been waiting too long to use this.” His long sweater covered the tops of his thighs as he pushed Jaehyun down to sit on the bed.

Jaehyun grinned as he peeled his shirt off. “Grandma is going to be so disappointed.”

That night, Doyoung kissed Jaehyun and whispered “I love you Jung Jaehyun” into his ear. Jaehyun closed his eyes and both of them collapsed into euphoria.

******************************

The next morning, Jaehyun woke up to the sounds of people cooking in the kitchen and an empty space next to him. He put on a clean shirt, picked up his sweatpants and brushed his teeth. As he went downstairs, he smiled immediately when he saw Doyoung, his mother and his grandmother in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Yep, this was a sight he could definitely get used to.

“Good morning!” his mother kissed his cheek. “You have to try the omelette Doyoung made. It is fantastic.”

“It’s so good.” Grandma Jung gushed. “You were right, that cheese mixture is die for.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Doyoung smiled proudly.

“You have to come over more often and make this for me.” Grandma Jung licked her lips. “You are so good at this.”

“Oh, you got a little something on your neck son.” Bo Ah circled a spot at the bottom of Jaehyun’s neck. “Will you be needing any concealer?” she smirked.

“Mum!” Jaehyun blushed. “It’s fine, thank you.”

“Oh, so that’s where the sounds we heard last night were from.” Yunho raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. “I thought it was from your mother.”

“OH MY GOD!” Jaehyun closed his ears with his hands. “THAT IS DISGUSTING!!!”

“Why is it disgusting when we do it but not when you do it?” Yunho shot back. “That’s discrimination.”

“Ew ew ew ew!!” Jaehyun winced.

“Okay stop it,” Bo Ah said. “I need someone to take this to Soojung. She asked for breakfast in her room.”

“I’ll do it.” Doyoung took a tray full of food upstairs to Soojung’s room while Jaehyun followed him. They arrived in front of her door as Jaehyun knocked the door. “Breakfast is here.”

“Aww thanks, wow! We’re getting omelettes today!!” Soojung grinned as she opened the door. There was a man in her bed with something around his neck. Doyoung recognized him immediately.

“Don’t take too long. We’re leaving for the city after breakfast.” Jaehyun said.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Soojung slammed the door back in their faces. “Isn’t that Ravi the waiter?” Doyoung turned to Jaehyun. “And why was he wearing a dog collar?”

“Rule number one,” Jaehyun said. “When it comes to my sister, sometimes it’s easier to just pretend you didn’t see anything.”

That was when Doyoung realized that Jaehyun’s kinks run in the family.

******************************

** THREE YEARS LATER **

“How do you think she is going to react to this?” Doyoung asked before they stepped foot into Grandma Jung’s house. “I mean she barely even understood it when we first explained.”

“I think she’s going to be thrilled.” Jaehyun grinned. “We’re finally giving her what she wanted.”

Doyoung shrugged as his husband took his hand and they entered the house. “There you are! You’re late!” Grandma Jung huffed.

“Sorry grandma, traffic was nasty today.” Jaehyun smiled. “How have you been?”

“Perfectly fine, although my knees aren’t what they used to be.” Grandma Jung sighed as she sat down at the table. “How about you two? How is your new house?”

“It’s coming along nicely.” Doyoung said. “We’re just waiting for the new kitchen extension to be finished before we can finally move in.” 

“Mum, dad, sis, brother in law,” Jaehyun called his family around the table. Soojung sat at the table while her husband cradled their one-year old child in his arms. “Doyoung and I have some exciting news to share.”

“We have found a surrogate.” Doyoung reached for Jaehyun’s hand. “And she’s pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

“You mean,” Bo Ah dropped her jaw. “We’re going to be grandparents again?!”

“We are going to be uncle and aunty?!” Soojung gasped.

“I’m going to be a great grandma again!!!” Grandma Jung clapped loudly. “Oh my gosh that’s amazing!!!! Congratulations!!!!” she jumped up from her seat and kissed both of them on the cheek. “I’m so happy!!!!”

“That’s not fair ma,” Yunho pouted. “You weren’t this excited when we told you that you were going to have a second grandchild.”

“You told me it was a mistake!”

“Hang on, I was a mistake?!?!” Jaehyun’s voice escalated as he covered his mouth in shock. “I wasn’t planned for?!”

Doyoung, Soojung and her husband, Grandma Jung and Bo Ah laughed at Jaehyun’s betrayed expression as Yunho sighed. “South Korea won gold for badminton in the 1996 Summer Olympics and we got a little carried away with the celebration.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching Space Force on Netflix and it partially inspired me to write this fic, as well as Jaehyun's affectionate relationship with his grandmother. I wrote this like I was writing my own sitcom episode so this is probably lame and cheesy at some points but hey, if you made it all the way to read this, then it must have worked HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I know times are challenging and 2020 is a bitch so far, that's why I wrote this to hopefully put a smile on someone's face. It's not much but I do hope you guys like it. If you do, please leave kudos and comments. Stream NCT. Support WayV. Fuck racism. Black lives matter. 
> 
> Thank you all so much and take care!!


End file.
